You're Impossible to Find
by xoxoerikagirl
Summary: Based on the TV show although I have read all the books , this story mainly centers around Chuck and Blair's complex romance and their life as the Upper East Side Elite.
1. I Dream of C

Blair Waldorf strutted along the deck in a salmon colored Dolce and Gabana bathing suit. She came up behind Chuck Bass, who was talking on the phone to a client; he had become the heir to Bart's company.

"My bathing suit will be easy to untie," Blair whispered in his phone-free ear, the sun shining across their perfectly tanned bodies.

"Thank you, Mr. Tawny, but I have some other business to attend to at the moment. I'll call you back later," Chuck told the client. Chuck clicked end on the phone and turned around to Blair. He kissed her. "You know I can't refuse you."

They started kissing passionately and made their way to the cabin, pushing and pulling each other. Chuck opened the door and Blair pushed him in. Chuck pushed her onto the bed and started to undo her bathing suit top with his teeth. Chuck paused and looked Blair straight in the eyes. "I lov-"

"MISS WALDORF!" Blair's focus came back. Mr. Pascal, her science teacher, was yelling at her from drifting off again.

"Yes, Mr. Pascal? Is there a problem?" Blair asked innocently.

"I don't know what has been wrong with you lately, but you need to stop. I was asking you what Newton's First Law was."

"Well of course I know that." Blair paused, racking her brain for the information. "A body continues to maintain its state of rest or of uniform motion unless acted upon by an external unbalanced force."

"Very good," the teacher said with disgust. "Just try to pay better attention next time so I don't have to keep repeating myself."

Mr. Pascal turned back to the class. Serena leaned over and whispered, "Another Chuck fantasy?"

"No. Of course not. I was dreaming of the day I graduate from here and embark on a new journey," Blair rebuttled.

"You know, you don't have to be ashamed of being in love with Chuck. You know he loves you. He's just Chuck and that kind of thing doesn't come easy to him." Blair cringed.

"Stop talking, Serena. I need to pay attention." Serena rolled her eyes and continued doodling on her paper.

After class, Serena wanted to continue talking to Blair about what had happened in science class.

"Blair, you should just talk to Chuck.

"Why? About what?" Blair said angrily.

"Just to see where you guys stand." After Serena said that, Dan came up behind her and gave her a kiss.

"See you later, S," Blair murmured.


	2. Three Words Eight Letters

She walked off, going off to find some lunch somewhere. As she walked, she passed the girls sitting on the Met steps.

A group of girls laughed. "Look at that. The Great _Queen_ B walking alone," Penelope said mockingly.

"She doesn't even have a boyfriend," Hazel added.

That pushed Blair too far. "I used to _live_ for these steps, but now I find that a waste of time. There are better things to do in life than just sit on these steps and making fun of people who really don't care. And just so you know, I am going to see someone …" Blair replied nastily.

Is jabbed back, "You know things are never going to work out with Chuck. You can fuck him all you want, but nothing's ever going to happen."

"Oh you just wait and see. If I don't come back …" She smirked and walked off. "Those girls are so immature," Blair thought. She pulled out her enV phone and sent a text to Chuck.

_Are you busy? I need somewhere to be. –B_

She walked into a sandwich shop and ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and a grilled chicken Cesar sandwich. He phone vibrated. Chuck.

_Not at the moment but maybe when you get here. –C_

She smiled, went up for her order, and called a cab. "Take me to the Bass Industries building," she said sharply to the cabbie.

"What a shame that Bart Bass died. That poor kid. He must have a lot on his hands at just seventeen," the cabbie told Blair.

"Oh you don't even know," Blair mumbled.

"So, what are you going to Bass Industries for?" the cabbie continued.

"If you shut up, I'll give you an extra $50," Blair snapped. There wasn't anymore talking until she got out of the cab and paid him the money.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day," the cabbie said and winked.

"Uggh. Gross," Blair said after shutting the door. She walked towards the big building with confidence, listening to her black Manolos click along the cement.

She pushed her way through the revolving door, pushed the up button on the elevator, and pushed the button to the 21st floor. Blair walked past the receptionist and put her hand on the handle.

"Excuse me," said a snobby voice. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Bass?"

"I don't need an appointment." Blair gave a fake smile, took a breath, and opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Bass," Blair said sexily. "Busy day?"

Chuck responded, "Not until now, Miss Waldorf. I cleared the rest of the day for you."

Blair glided across the room to Chuck's big leather chair. He turned his chair to face her and she sat in his lap. They pressed their lips together multiple times. Chuck undid her blue Constance Billiard jacket while Blair undid his purple tie and lavender dress shirt. Chuck pushed her up from the office chair and led her over to the client couch. Their bodies worked in perfect motion.

"I've been waiting for this Chuck to come back. It's been so long since I've seen the real you," Blair whispered, out of breath.

"It's nice to be back. I wouldn't mind having more days like this."

Blair took Serena's advice and decided she should talk to him. "You know I've been having a lot of dreams of us together. Just us. Alone."

"Oh really? Well I dream about you a lot, too." Chuck smiled. This coming from Chuck was very unusual. He almost always dreamed about stripper girls, like the ones at Victrola, the burlesque bar he owns.

"I had a daydream in science today. It was perfect. We were on your yacht in the middle of the ocean with no one else around. You undid my bathing suit with your teeth –"

"I like the sound of this dream," Chuck laughed.

"But then you paused and just looked me in the eyes."

"Like this?" Chuck's brown eyes stared straight into Blair's romantically.

"Yeah. But then you said something … well started to until my teacher interrupted me."

"What was it?" Chuck asked.

"You started to say that you loved me." Blair flinched.

"Excuse me. I have to do something." Chuck pulled his naked body away from Blair.

"I thought you cleared the day up for me."

Chuck was pulling on his clothes. "I forgot to clear this one thing. I'll call you later."

He left the room, leaving a clothes-less Blair lying on the couch. Once again, Chuck let the person who cared most about him down. She got up, put on her Constance uniform, and pulled out her phone to send a message to Serena.

_I need you S. Please meet me at my apartment. –B_


End file.
